I Can See Forever
by WhyWhyWhy1235
Summary: Reba & Narvel Fanfiction. I definitely try and do my research before I write. Thanks! Enjoy(:
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE REVIEW. NEW WRITER. COMMENT AND REVIEW. THANKS!(:

* * *

Chapter 1

"Narvel!" I screamed.

"What?"

"Come here, QUICK!"

Narvel runs up the starirs as fast as possible.

"What's going on?!" He said in a frightening tone

"There's a spider."

"Excuse me?"

"A SPIDER. IN THE BATHTUB"

"You screamed at the top of your lungs over a spider, Reba?"

"Yes.."

"You're such a girl Reba" He starts away

"Narvel! KILL IT"

"Fine, fine"

Narvel heads towards the bathroom, squishes the spider, and flushes it down the toilet. I ran to him with open arms and kissed him right on the lips!

"What was that for?"

"You're my hero" I blushed

He smiled against my lips and gave me butterflies in my stomach. Narvel was the only one that could do that, even when I was married to Charlie it wasn't quite like this. I am definitley proud to be Mrs. Narvel Blackstock, mother to be.

"It was just a spider Reba, anyone could've done that." He tried to be serious.

"Can you just accept the fact that I love you and I'm glad to have you here to kill spiders?"

He kissed my forhead

"Of course I can" I smiled.

XXXX

"Hey Reba, we got any peanut butter?"

"CHECK THE CABINET" I snapped at him

I walked into the closet, the best part of being pregnant was that I could wear whatever I want, whenever I want. It was about 65 degrees outside, so I chose light denim jeans, a blue tanktop, and one of Narvel's sweatshirts. After I got dressed and went into the bathroom to start my makeup. Narvel stepped in the doorway and just about gave me a heart attack!

"AHH!"

"Honey, honey, Calm down it's just me."

"You scared me half to death!" I nudged his stomach

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. Now will ya leave me alone so I can get ready."

I started applying foundation, then eyeshadow, when I was half way through my makeup, i felt a huge wet cloth run up my cheek bone.

"Narvel! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"You look beautiful without it.." He shyly smiled.

"You're just sayin' that."

"No. I'm. Not." He said inbetween kisses down my neck.

"Narvel, st-"

He shushed me with a kiss and grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs.

He put his hands over my eyes and led me to what I thought was the kitchen, I was right.

"Can I look yet?" I asked aniously "You know how much I hate surprises Narvel, I mean it."

"Almost there"

He sat me down and uncovered my eyes.

"Oh, Narvel." I gasped and smiled with all kinds of feelings.

The kitchen looked like he shipped Paris to our kitchen.

Dimly lit lights, french food, a picture of the Eiffel Tower, and Narvel. We finished dinner and Narvel and I sat and watched a movie before I drifited off in his lap. He was so easy to fall asleep on. His easy breathing was so calming, his hand on my back and pulling me close, he felt like a big pillow.

I woke up in his arms. I smiled and didn't move. It was moments like these I missed. Between shooting movies, tours, and with being pregnant, I knew this wasn't going to last for long.

"OUCH!" I screamed in pain.

Narvel woke up suddenly.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" He was worried.

"It's the baby, Narvel somethings wrong with the baby!"

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Narvel kept pacing back and forth, it was making me sick to my stomach.

"Narvel, will you please stop pacing?"

"I'm sorry Reba, but I'm worried."

"I'm worried to, but you're makin me sick, sit down"

He sat down for about 10 minutes then started pacing again. He's not a very good listener. We heard a knock.

"Come in"

"Mrs. McEntire-"

"Blackstock." I said sternly.

He cleared his throat. "Blackstock."

"What is it doc, is everything okay?" Narvel's voice was shaky.

"You're child is just fine, but is being very tempermental."

"What do ya mean?" I was a littler irritated at this point.

"Were going to need to stick whatwe call a 'pump needle' into your stomach to keep the baby healthy and to ensure he doesnt get into anymore trouble."

"That's it?"

"And you'll have to be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy."

Narvel shot me a look. I knew exactly what he was thinkin, but I said it anyway.

"Sorry, no can do. I'm a busy woman, I've got no time for bed rest."

I stood up.

"Mrs. Blackstock, please"

I took Narvels hand but he pulled away and sat me back down.

"Hey doc, Can we have a minute?"

"Sure"

As he left, I knew what was comin.

"Listen, Narvel, I dont have time for your little speel. I have a tour goin on I cant just drop everything and-. Where the hell are you goin?"

"I love you Reba, but this is my child too, if the dotctor says bed rest, thats whats happenin."

"Narvel I-"

He walked out of the room.

That cut me like a knife. I think this is the first argument we've had. If it even counts as an argument. The doctor walked in and interupted my thoughts.

"Mrs. Mc- Uh hum, Blackstock, Your husband has signed your release forms and you're ready to go."

"Thank you so much." They wheeled me out to the car and Narvel helped me in.

We rode in silence. I was hurtin inside, I could tell he was too.

"I'm sorry.."

Silence.

"Will you please say somethin?"

He turned on the radio. I turned to the window and could feel tears wellin up in my eyes. Just before the fist one fell, Narvel tocuhd my cheek.

"I shouldnt have acted that way. If you feel comfortable enough to walk around and be on stage, thats your choice."

"Can we just drop this Narvel, I'm tired and i've got a damn needle in my stomach. I dont have the patience to deal with it right now."

He shouldn't have apologized. It was my fault. I don't want to be bed ridden for 4 months. I also dont want to fight with my husband. He means absolutley everything to me.

We pulled in the drive way and it was about 8:30, I was hungry. Narvel fumbled with the keys and wouldnt let me help him, after about the sixth time of him droppin em' on the porch, he managed to open the door.

"Are ya hungry?"

"Starving." He gave a slight smile, he always new how to lighten up a sitation.

"How about oatmeal?"

"With strawberries?"

"Yes sir!"

As I was cooking our breakfast Narvel came up beside me and lifted me onto the counter.

"Honey, I was tryin to cook!"

"Yeah, well watchin you cook is makin me-"

"Ah, stop it." I kissed the side of his cheek and slide off the counter.

We ate in silence, Narvel cleaned up the kitchen and I dosed off on the couch.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading, Sorry about the spelling errors on the last one. Enjoy(:

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Reba...Reeeeebbaaaaa"

I woke up suddenly only to realize it was Narvel moving me from the couch to our bed upstair. Honestly, I was glad he could still carry me. I had gained almost 50 pounds and I am only 4 months along. I felt myself falling asleep in his arms again, so I lifted my head and kissed up and down Narvels neck, only to keep myself awake. He didn't even acknowledge what I was doing. I almost loved that about him, he was such a caring guy and he didn't always think about sex.

We reached the bedroom and Narvel carfeully layed me down on the bed and he walked into our bathroom.

"I've got lipstick on my neck, thank you Reba." I giggled

"Hey, you married me" He smiled and walked back to the bed and layed down.

As I was dosing off again, Narvel decided now was the time he wanted to have a conversation.

"Reba?"

"Huh" I said with a yawn

"Nothin"

"Narvel!" I nudged his side with my elbow "You can't just start a conversation and then say 'nothin'."

"Ouch, Okay, okay. It's just..Well"

"Well what?" I proped up on my elbows

"We havent decided on a name for the baby."

A huge smile took over my face. Narvel wasn't the type to bring up things that I normally would.

"Reba, why are you smiling at me like that" I kissed him on the lips.

"Shelby."

"What?"

"Shelby, that's what I want to name our child."

"Really.."

My smiled dropped.

"You don't like it?"

"I actually like it a lot."

He leaned over and kissed me. It was a different kind of kiss. Like a warm, sincere kiss. There came the butterflies again. I climbed on top of him kissing him passionatley. My phone started ringing. Narvel looked at me, I looked at him, and we kept going. It rang again. Three more times before I decided maybe it was important. I rolled off of my husband and walked over to the dresser and picked up the phone.

"Hello" I said sternly so the caller would realize my attitude.

"Reba?!"

"Yes, may I ask who's callin?"

"It's Margret, from the office"

"Who is it" Narvel mouthed to me

"Margret?, from the office" I told him

I cleared my throat.

"Yes, um , Margret, how can I help you?"

"Well, Jason just brought up a bunch of demos and I think there is one you might want to hear."

I sighed.

"Thank you, me and Narvel will be around the office Tuesday mornin, just leave em' on my desk"

"Okay, Thank you so much Mrs. McEntire."

"Blac-" She had hung up.

I walked back to the bed and flopped down.

"Of all the things, it had to be a phone call" Narvel sighed.

"Well, what do ya want to do today."

"I just want to stay home. I'm on 'bed rest' remember."

"Do you want me to run down to the office and pick up the demos?"

"Can I come with?"

He thought about it for a moment. He was really stuck on my 'bed rest' situation. He was doing it for me and the baby. I loved him for that.

"Sounds like a perfect plan honey." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead an walked into the closet.

"Do I have time to take a shower?"

"I want to get there before the rush of recorders honey."

I sighed.

"Can I put on makeup?"

"Of course"

I put on some foundation, eyeshadow, and a soft nude pink lipstick. I threw my hair up in a ponytail. Narvel liked it that way, so did I.

I threw on a sweater and a tight pair of jeans. I may be pregnant, but thats not gonna stop me from lookin decent.

"You look great" Narvel had a huge smile across his face. "You sure you dont wanna just stay in today?"

"You're a pig." I laughed "Lets go"

xxx

"OH MY GOSH!, IT'S REBA MCENTIRE" Margret shouted.

"Please, she's pregnant, dont scream at her Margret."

"I'm so sorry, I didnt know. Hi, I'm Margret Lance." She held out her hand

"Reba Blackstock" I shook her hand

She looked at me, at my stomach, Narvel, back to me, back to Narvel.

Confused "Blackstock..?"

I just walked away, I wasn't in the mood to handle stupidity.

"Hi, Narvel Blackstock" He winked and shook her hand

"Ohhhh, gotcha"

Narvel ran to catch up with me.

"What was that for?"

"What?"

"You just walked away, honey, she's new, ya cant blame her."

"Well she better stop lookin at you like that or she's gonna be lookin for a new job!" I walked ino my office and sat down.

"Oh Reba, please"

"It's not funny Narvel." I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

He got down on his knees by my chair.

"Reba, You're the only women in my life, I married you 4 and a half months ago and I've known you for 10 years, and I got you pregnant. Any man would be absolutley stupid to leave you. Now please stop crying. I love you Reba Nell McEntire"

Tears started falling down my face and I turned to him and smiled a little.

"Grab that box" I sniffled

Narvel grabbed the box of demo tapes and then grabbed my hand to pull me up. He didn't let go, he held my hand all the way to the car. I am so lucky to have someone who loves me uncondionally like he does.

Margrets eyes were eyeing my husband.

I shot her a look. Narvel saw and squeezed my hand a little. So I did what any jelous woman would do. I kissed him. Right there, in front of everyone in the office. Narvel kissed me back at first, then he realized what I was doing and smiled against my lips, then pulled away. I was satisfied. Margrets jaw dropped along with everyone elses in the room. Narvel and I just held hands, kept walking, and smiled all the way out to the car.

"You're a handful Reba."

"A womans gotta do what a womans gotta do" I said as I apllied more lipstick

He laughed and started the car. We rode in silence for a little while but then he turned on the radio. I turned it off, he glared at me.

"Why'd ya do that?"

"I am so tired of the radio. There's nothin new."

"That's why we went and picked up those demos, babe." He winked.

" I serioulsy just released an album honey, I dont wamt to deal with it right now."

"You're right, and 'You Lie' has been blowin up every station in America" He smiled. "I'm proud of you"

I smiled. We sat in silence the rest of the ride home. That whole ride

He never let go of my hand.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry these chapters are so short. Im not the best writer in the world hah.I hope y'all enjoy. Please comment and review

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Ya almost ready honey?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Reba, now come on were gonna be late!"

I stepped out in a blue just-above-the-knee strappless dress. It was tight. There was no hidin my pregnancy to anyone who didnt know. Narvel set up some sort of dinner with a bunch of different singers. I'm very uncomfortable with people I dont know, they better be country stars or he's never gonna hear the end of it. I almost fell down the stairs.

"Dammit Narvel! I hate these shoes"

"You look gorgeous honey"

"Is it gonna be gorgeous when I fall down the damn stairs?!" His smile faded. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine, mom warned me about the 'mood swings of pregnancy'"

I glared at him. "Can we just go."

There was a limo waiting out front. We normally didn't take a limo unless we really needed to, Narvel isn't one for the 'public eye' but he handles it because he loves me', thats his reasoning behind everything he does...because he loves me.

We pulled in to the hotel parking lot and there were cameras EVERYWHERE. Shelby is definitley going to be in the tabloids tomorrow.

I blew my bangs out of my face. "I hope this doesn't last long. My ankles are swollen, my back hurts, Shelby is kickin my stomach like a punching bag, and I feel like throwin up." I sighed and looped my arm around Narvels and he led me in.

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of people shouted at the same time.

"Wha- What is this?" I huge smile was spread across my face

"It's your baby shower silly!" It was my sister, Alice.

"ALICE!" I hugged her tight. "Did you plan all of this?!"

"No, actually it was your husbands idea, he's a keeper" she winked

I just turned to Narvel and smiled.

xxx

"Well, thats the last of the gifts" Aice said with a sigh

"Thank God!" They all looked at me. "Did I say that out loud? Haha..."

"What she means is thank you, but her ankles are swollen, her back hurts, and the baby is kickin her stomach like a puching bag, annnnnnnnd she feels like throwin up" He smirked at me

"What'd ya do, take notes?" Everyone laughed

I said my "thank yous" and "goodbyes" and then left and walked out to the car.

"So, what if it's not a girl?"

"Well, then we'll have to take these clothes back, but I have a GUT feelin its a girl"

"It could be a boy" He looked a little upset

"Oh Narvel," I smiled "Of course it could be, but no matter what, we will love our little Shelby no matter what gender he/she is"

"You're right" He kissed my cheek and started the car.

xxx

We arrived home at about 10:30pm, and I was right. The whole night I was throwin up and cryin.

"Honey..Are you alright" Narvel placed his hand on my shoulder

"This is so hard on me Narvel..." He sighed, and sat beside me

"You're strong honey, you're Reba McEntire. Reba McEntire Blackstock"

I smiled and laid on his shoulder.

"Can you believe this" He wiped tears off my cheek

"Believe what?"

"That were married and havin a child together"

"Of course I can, When I saw you I felt somethin special"

"I didn't feel anything until I kissed you on the bus"

"Ha, wasn't that a fun night."

"I really don't even know what got into me, I think with Charlie not lovin me like a husband should, and us bein so close I just-" He kissed me

"It doesn't matter, you're mine now, thats what matters" I smiled and kissed him back

He carried me up the stairs, and I knew what he wanted, but I was so tired. He laid me down and kissed me and I kissed back but in a lazy kind of way. He rolled off of me but he held me tight.

I love how he doesnt get mad when I 'reject' him. It's not like I didn't want to, but this pregnancy is changing my moods all the time and tonight I was just tired. He kissed my cheek and he talked to me for a long time, I think he was still talking to me even after I fell asleep. The last thing I remember him saying was

"I love you Reba"

xxx


End file.
